Ken Hideyoshi
Ken Hideyoshi (豊臣 件, Hideyoshi Ken), often referred to as Doc (医師, Ishi), is a spiritually aware Human situated in Japan. The Director of a Hospital, Ken plays a role in assisting any real world-situated . He is noted to be a master physician and scientist as well as a user of Naturehold. Ken was noted to be the only Human in the World of the Living whom fears due to his outstanding knowledge and mastery of anatomy. Personality Practical and level headed; Ken, in all aspects, is a normal human being. He isn't different in anyway, and doesn't really stick out amongst a crowd. Not hyper nor loud, Ken prefers to keep attention away from himself. As a genius, even in the eyes of the , Ken has earned much respect over the years. With this respect, came his place in the world, assisting passing-by Shinigami. He doesn't necessarily enjoy the fact that Shinigami come barging into his hospital, but he manages. Ken maintains a serious composure on the battlefield, quickly dispatching his foes in inhuman natures. His use of poisons, diseases and toxins through devilish means earned him a name that he loathes. His interest in the anatomy of all beings leaves him creating unique means to keep internal organs intact while still lethally breaking down his opponents till nothing is left. Appearance A tall man, Ken has black messy hair and very calm black eyes. He has a chin strap black beard that connects into his goatee. Ken is normally seen in a black suit; comprised of a white button down shirt, black dress pants, black suit jacket and a thin black tie. Over this, he wears a beige coat that he often leaves open. History As a child, Ken's parents were spiritually aware human beings who served as "Suppliers" to many people of spiritual descent. Ken was always meeting powerful and on a daily basis. Through this, Ken believed he was different then most children, having the ability to see those who have passed on. He thought of himself as weird and severed himself from the rest of the world as a result. It was in this solitude that Ken found knowledge to be his closest friend. Surrounding himself with his school work, even at a young age, by the time he was nine he was already mastering Algebra. Many would refer to him as "the smartest kid in the world", but he chose to not sit in that light and remained quiet during news interviews and when people tried to question him. Soon after, attention shifted off of him and Ken was content once more. After graduating through Middle School a year earlier then most, Ken quickly blew through his High School career with perfect scores. It was during his time in High School that Ken had his first deadly encounter with a spiritual being. A powerful Hollow made its way into the real world and set its sights on young Ken while he was walking home from school late at night. Due to his ability to see spiritual beings, he saw the large demon miles away and quickly ran. Unable to protect himself, he continued running without stopping. The Hollow managed to catch him and went for the kill. It was then that the Hollow was blown away in an instant. Standing next to Ken was a Shinigami in a white haori. He assisted Ken up and continued off, without even saying a word. Graduating through High School and then College, Ken went on to get his Doctorate. Becoming a Resident at a local Hospital, Ken would arise through the ranks to where he would become the Director of the Hospital at the age of 45. As the Director, Ken would also assist Shinigami and Humans who were spiritually aware with anything they might need. Noted Events * Ken met and beat him in a game of wits * Ken assisted several in escaping the genocide through his Hospital. * Ken mastered his Naturehold, by himself. Abilities *'Spiritual Energy': Having trace amounts of spiritual energy, Ken is adept enough to see and come into contact with Spiritual Beings as well as augmenting his physical powers. His small amounts of spiritual energy are red in color and have shown to take form in his eyes when infuriated. *'Master Physician and Surgeon': A master "healer" so to speak, Ken's genius intellect coupled with this skill make him quite a unique human being. This skill lead to him becoming the Director of his Hospital. Naturehold Black Plague (ペスト, Pesuto; Literally "Plague of Death"): Utilizing both his hand-written medical journal as well as his unique traces of spiritual energy, Ken can infect his targets with any disease. An example would be; If Ken called out the disease Isoporiasis, the person whom he has in mind that is in the general vicinity he is in will become infected with Isporiasis. With this, they become wrought with the symptoms and effects to the disease. *'Black Book': The black book that he carries is the medium of Black Plague that has within it, every disease that Ken is aware of. This book is written on special parchment, condensed with spiritual particles. This allows Ken to manipulate the soul of the book, to inflict others with said diseases. Quotes Trivia * Ken is heavily derived from Genma Shizume from the series Darker than Black